


This Side of the Glass

by GillyTweed



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillyTweed/pseuds/GillyTweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short oneshot taking place during the after credit scene of Captain America: Civil War. Contains spoilers for the movie so don't read unless you've seen it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Side of the Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky has just gone back into stasis, and Cap hopes his sleep is peaceful.

This Side of the Glass

Pairings: none, but can imply Stucky if one chooses.

Rating: A-okay for kiddies

 

Steve watched as his oldest friend once again fell into sleep, ice creeping up the side of his face, gathering in the fine hairs of his beard and in the small creases of his face. His nose flares for one last long breath, and he was still, consumed by a blissful darkness only brought by the ice. The Captain could remember vaguely the calm that had overcome him past the initial panic of crashing a plane. It had been still and soothing, dreamless. He hoped that his friend would experience the same tranquillity as he had.

Resting a hand on the glass, he examined Bucky one more time. He wasn’t sure why. He just felt he had to. To make sure he was really sleeping. Safe. Comfortable. It could have been just to reassure himself that he really was here, alive, and not some dream or fragmented memory. The cool glass was slowly heated under the blond’s palm, and as it did, the tight knot in the pit of his stomach, that had been there since that fateful day on the Helicarriers, eased ever so slightly. Breathing a heavy sigh, he let his hand fall, tucking it into the pocket of his jacket.

Turning away from they cryopod was a struggle, but he somehow managed. With each step he had to steel himself, but knew that Bucky’s choice was for the best. Slowly, he made his way over to the large windows that overlooked the sprawling rainforests of Wakanda. Gazing out through the misted glass, the snarling face of a panther stared back at him. Its stone features solid and unmoving, set in a stance of prepared attack. The statue itself was grand, carved from a mountain and smoothed by endless torrents of rain, looming over the buildings built underneath.

Despite its aggressive visage, Steve couldn’t help but feel that the statue embodied a guardian, a protector. Much like the man that had come to stand beside him. The new King had taken up a regal, yet relaxed stance. Hands clasped behind his back, spine straight. Knowing how fierce the man beside him was, the Captain couldn’t help but think that, for now, even if it was just temporarily, his old friend would be kept safe while he was in his peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine being in stasis is like that time I had to be put under for surgery on my foot. Best nap evar.


End file.
